


Five times Arashi Shared Porn

by honooko



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon: Aiba lent Ohno a porny video he lent to Sho, which Sho lost. Fanon: this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Arashi Shared Porn

**1\. The one Aiba bought**  
"You guys, I found the _best_ place this weekend," Aiba announced the second he came through the door. Jun looked up in moderate interest and Sho lowered his newspaper for a second. Aiba had good taste in clothes, and any store he rated so highly was probably extremely fashionable.

"Oh?" Jun asked. "Where, in Ginza?"

"No," Aiba said, "in Akiba!"

Nino snorted into his coffee, choking a bit. Ohno pounded him on the back helpfully, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"They had _everything you could imagine_ ," Aiba continued, his voice filled with wonder. "And they had preview stations! Wait until you see this one I found—" Aiba said, reaching into his bag.

"I sincerely hope you are about to pull out 'Top Gun'," Jun said.

Aiba did not pull out 'Top Gun'; what he pulled out had strategic black bars across certain portions of the image.

"Why do you even ask anymore?" Nino asked Jun once he could breathe. "I mean, really."

"Oh," Ohno said. "Can I borrow that sometime?"

 

 **2\. The one Ohno lent Sho**  
"It's pretty good," Ohno said, holding the DVD out. "They're really hot."

"…Big boobs?" Sho asked warily.

"Huge," Ohno assured him. "Really bouncy, too."

"Awesome," Sho said, shoving the DVD deep inside his bag where no prying eyes could spot it. "Thanks."

"Sure," Ohno said, shrugging. "Just let me see that chick-cops one you have."

"Deal," Sho said.

 

 **3\. The one Nino downloaded**  
"And _then_ she gets her legs _behind her head,_ " Nino said.

"No way," Aiba said in an awed whisper.

"Completely," Nino assures him. "Her ass is fantastic so they spend like half the movie showing it as much as they can."

"Genius," Aiba said. "Tits?"

"Did you miss the part where her legs go behind her head?" Nino scoffs. "Who needs _tits?_ "

 

 **4\. The one Sho dropped.**  
"...Sho," Ohno said, holding the DVD out. "You dropped this."

"Oh, thanks," Sho said. Blushing, he stuffed it into his bag again. Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Sakurai Sho," he said blandly. "You know what that cover was missing?"

"Um," Sho said. "I—I got it online. Foreign site, you know."

"I didn't mean the censor," Nino said. "I meant 'women'."

"Um," Sho said again. "...I suppose it's too late to claim morbid curiosity?"

"A little," Ohno agreed. "But we won't tell if you let us see it."

" _Together,_ " Nino said, his glance turning pointedly hungry.

Sho whimpered.

 

 **5\. The one Jun bought Aiba**  
"Happy birthday," Jun said, dropping the stack of magazines in Aiba's lap. "I don't want to know what you do with these, by the way."

Aiba shifted through the pile, his eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store. The sheer variety of porn was impressive; he opened one reverently, and noticed immediately that the centerfold pages had been sliced open quite neatly, probably with a letter opener. As he went through each magazine, it was the same thing: tidy splitting of pages.

"You always leave those ragged edges," Jun said.

"MatsuJun opened my porn for me?" Aiba said brightly. "Now I _know_ you love me."

"Shut up," Jun said, smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"You know what else is in my spank bank?" Aiba said. "Your AnAn shoot!"

" _Shut up_ ," Jun repeated, turning red.

"Oh," Ohno said from the corner. "Me too."

Jun stuck his fingers in his ears and started humming 'One Love' very loudly.


End file.
